


E-mail Encounter

by Sculder (Philer4Ever)



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Chatlogs, Dom/sub, E-mail, M/M, Male Slash, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7802629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philer4Ever/pseuds/Sculder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After meeting anonymously in an online chatroom, Skinner and Mulder discover things they didn't know about one other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	E-mail Encounter

Subj.: Hi, I saw you in a chat room.  
Date: 2/9/02 3:52:27 PM Eastern Standard Time  
From: PLAN9FROMVA@Conspiracy.com  
Reply to: PLAN9FROMVA@Conspiracy.com  
To: GreatBear1@Reserves.net

Hey there, GreatBear! 

I saw you in that 'Bears and cubs' chat room the other night. I thought maybe we could chat privately. If you'd like to, please e-mail me back. Plan9

Subj.: re: Hi, I saw you in a chat room.  
Date: 2/10/02 4:33:02:05 PM Eastern Standard Time  
From: GreatBear1@Reserves.net  
Reply to: GreatBear1@Reserves.net  
To: PLAN9FROMVA@Conspiracy.com

Hi Plan9,

I remember seeing you at that chat also. Sure, I'd like to chat with you. I assume that you're a 'cub'. What are you into? GreatB

 

Date: 2/11/02 10:33:22 PM EST

Thanks for the quick reply GB. Oh, do you mind me calling you GB? Yeah, I consider myself a cub-- a cub/sub actually. What am I into...let me see... well, I like a lot of things. I've only been in the scene for a year, but I do know I like being dommed by a big Bear/Dom. Are you a big, Bear/Dom who like to dominate, GB? Plan9 

Date: 2/12/02 11:51:07 PM EST

You can call me GB...for now. I've been in the scene for about a decade now. Yeah, I'm a big Bear/Dom. I like dominating, being worshipped and obeyed by a gorgeous, naked cub. What about you? Are you a gorgeous, naked cub, P9? GB

 

Date: 2/13/02 11:21:24 PM EST

P9...I like it! Sounds so much like penile or penis, two of my favorite words. So, you like to be worshipped and obeyed, huh? I think I can do that, at least the worship part. I'm usually not so good at obeying. As for the gorgeous part...well, you'll have to decide that for yourself. I do have a well-toned bod, though. Now, the naked part is very do-able. I love being naked. What do you like being, GB? What do you cover that big, Bear bod in? Leather? Tight jeans? P9-out!

 

Date: 2/14/02 10:13:03 PM EST

My wardrobe suits my environment. I'm in a suit for work, but I'm comfortable in cords and khakis, but mostly jeans, muscle shirts and boots. During scenes, I usually throw on leather chaps and a vest, bare-chested of course. Don't like hats much. So, you love being naked...that's good...real good! I also like my subs in thongs, cock rings and nipple clamps. What do you think of that? Oh and by the way, with me you will obey, or feel the consequences. GB

 

Date: 2/15/02 11:03:21 PM EST

So, you're a suit. So am I. A thin piece of cloth, pulled up the crack of my ass? Well, I don't find the leather ones too comfy, but they do make my ass look good. Cock rings are cool. Now, as for nipple clamps...ouch! I'm not really into pain. Speaking of...what did you mean by 'feel the consequences'? P9

 

Date: 2/16/02 10:14:01 AM EST

I think you already know the answer to that question. My subs get a taste of my belt if they don't obey. Do you have a problem with that? GB

 

Date: 2/16/02 7:35:17 PM EST

I thought about it and...no, I don't have a problem with it, but that's only if you're fair about it. I mean, you don't just pull out your belt on whims, do you? P9

 

Date: 2/17/02 12:19:37 PM EST

I might, if the feeling hits me. It seems you haven't been in many Dom/sub scenes, have you? GB

 

Date: 2/17/02 9:38:11 PM EST

I've been in a few, but nothing too severe. To be honest, the night I was in the chat room was the first time I'd been in a Bear/cub chat room. Don't get me wrong, I have been on the scene for about a year, but as a sub to a Dom. He was this puny guy, who liked to dominate tall, athletic types. When he found out I was into running and swimming, he asked if he could take me on. I agreed, but didn't like it much. I didn't find him at all attractive. I discovered I liked big burly types. I came upon this site for Bears and cubs. I noticed a cub was a lot like a sub-- minus all the fun, so I decided to check it out. P9

 

Date: 2/18/02 8:02:28 PM EST

So, I take it that your Dom never disciplined you. Have you ever been disciplined? GB

 

Date: 2/18/02 11:47:36 PM EST

You're right, he never disciplined me. My Dad used to whip me from time to time, but I've never been beaten as an adult. P9

 

Date: 2/19/02 10:37:33 PM EST

So, let me see if I understand -- you've been in Dom/sub scene, but have never been disciplined and have only been whipped as a child? Do you have a complete aversion to pain? GB

 

Date: 2/20/02 9:38:15 PM EST

I don't think it's a complete aversion, but I don't like it much. I remember this one Dom I ran into who said he wanted to give me an erotic spanking. I looked at him like he was crazy. How the hell can a spanking be erotic? I didn't stick around to find out. Don't tell me you're into that shit? P9

 

Date: 2/21/02 11:58:00 PM EST

I've given my share for erotic spankings in my day. You shouldn't knock anything you haven't tried. Let's go on to another topic. You said in a past e-mail you were attracted to big burly types. When did you first discover this? GB

 

Date: 2/22/02 10:28:59 PM EST

Well, I think it started with my boss. He's this big surly guy-- kind of like a bear, but he's not very hairy. I started noticing his crisp white shirts and the way they fit over his massive, well-built chest and strong muscular arms. I just kept imagining myself being enveloped inside it. And let me not forget to mention his round, firm ass. I knew I could never really have him, so I started looking for his type. You're the first one I've actually contacted. P9

 

Date: 2/23/02 11:33:22 AM EST

So, you have the hots for your boss. Funny you should admit that. I have a subordinate with a luscious mouth that pouts so pretty. I've imagined myself devouring it. And I can't tell you the amount of times I've wanted to get my hands on his ass, for pleasure and pain, but this is going too far from our agenda. I'd like to know what you expect from a Dom/sub scene? GB

 

Date: 2/23/02 9:46:26 PM EST

Well, I want to be...taken by a big, burly Bear/Dom. I want to worship him and pleasure him. I want to take care of him and attend to all his needs. P9

 

Date: 2/24/02 1:38:04 PM EST

That sounds good. What do you mean by be taken? GB

 

Date: 2/24/02 6:44:19 PM EST

You know. I want him to take me...fuck me. P9

 

Date: 2/25/02 10:12:37 PM EST

Do you mean forcibly? Do you have a rape fantasy, P9? GB

 

Date: 2/26/02 7:13:56 PM EST

I don't know. Maybe. It wouldn't really matter. As my Bear/Dom, he could take me in any way he wanted. P9

 

Date: 2/27/02 12:01:35 AM EST

Well, you seem to be a very interesting young man. By the way, you are young, right? I like my sub/cubs young. GB

 

Date: 2/27/02 2:19:23 AM EST

Oh yeah, I'm young enough for ya'. By the way, I meant to tell you, I love to shampoo my Dom's hair. It gives me an immediate hard on. You have a good head of hair, don't you? P9

 

Date: 2/27/02 9:52:15 PM EST

Hair? Yeah, I've got hair. How young are you? I'm not into twinkies. GB

 

Date: 2/28/02 8:34:43 PM EST

I'm no twinkie. Like I said, I'm young enough. I don't really care how old you are, just as long as you can get it up when the time comes. Speaking of, you don't need Viagra, do you? P9

 

Date: 2/28/02 11:26:52 PM EST

No, I do not need Viagra! When it's necessary, I can assure you I have no trouble rising to the occasion. I'm curious, are you blonde or brunette? It doesn't really matter, I'd just like to know. GB

 

Date: 3/1/02 8:38:27 PM EST

I'm curious about the way you look too, but I've been thinkin' -- we've been chatting back and forth for a while now. How about meeting? Tomorrow is Saturday. Tell me you don't work on Saturdays and we could meet somewhere and end our curiosities. Whadaya' say? P9

 

Date: 3/1/02 10:25:38 PM EST

Ya' wanna' meet, huh? No, I don't usually work on Saturdays and I am free tomorrow. From your screen name, I take it you live in Virginia. I live there too. How about meeting in DC, on the steps of the Lincoln Memorial, at 5 PM? I'll be wearing brown cords and a dark green parka. You wear something that will catch my eye. GB

 

Date: 3/1/02 11:46:22 PM EST

I'll be wearing my tightest blue jeans, with no underwear and a black, leather jacket. If that doesn't catch your eye, I'll also be wearing shades. See ya' then. P9

 

4:47 PM ~ Lincoln Memorial

I glance at my watch. It's almost that time. The crisp DC air whistles through me and I dig my hands into the pockets of my jacket. While I shuffle my feet to keep the blood circulating, I'm checking the tourists for signs of him. Even in this weather they come. Mostly families...no single men. Suddenly, I notice a man slowly climbing the stairs. I squint trying to make out what he's wearing. Is that a green jacket? My heart begins to pound inside my chest. I hope it's him. As the man gets closer, I can make out that he is wearing brown pants and a green parka. He's also wearing what appears to be a baseball cap. Now, I'm not so sure if this is him. He continues his upwards climb, keeping his head down, not allowing me to see his face. It wouldn’t have mattered if I had, I wouldn't recognize him anyway. I begin to move toward him, but not too quickly in case it's not him. His hands are also pushed deep inside the pockets of his jacket. He's now almost directly in front of me. His body appears to be as he described it. This has got to be him. As his foot touches the last step, I approach him. I'm smiling, as he lifts his head. My mouth opens to call him by his screen name, but instead I say:

"Sir!" I exclaim, pulling off my sunglasses.

He looks as astonished as I do.

"Mulder, what are you doing here?" he asks tentatively.

"I was about to ask you the same question, Sir."

"Well?" he asks, raising an eyebrow at me.

"I'm meeting someone. I thought you were him for a minute," I smile, embarrassed.

His eyes narrow as he continues to watch me.

"What about you, Sir?"

"I'm apparently here for the same reason," he says, glancing at his watch.

"What time do you have, Sir?" I ask, glancing at mine.

"Exactly 5:00 PM." Skinner lowers him arm then looks at me. At the same time, the both of our faces are illuminated with the dawning of realization. I can feel the color draining from my face and I can see the color disappearing from his. My eyes grow larger and I'm starting to feel faint.

"GB?" I ask, praying to God that he gives me a confused look.

"P9?" he asks in reply.

//Oh my God!!//

With that, we establish our true identities. We both take a step back.

"Sir, you're GreatBear1, the guy I've been e-mailing for the past couple of weeks?"

"Yeah, Plan9fromVA," he says, removing his cap and running his gloved hand across the naked scalp.

"I can't believe it. This is really embarrassing," I say, shifting from one foot to the other.

"Tell me about it," he says, replacing his cap. At that moment, I notice he's not wearing his obligatory glasses, and I can see the embarrassment in the chestnut eyes. Sweet... 

//Okay, what's wrong with this picture-- Skinner...sweet??//

But he was. Actually, the word adorable fits even better. We both continue to painfully endure each other's presence, trying not to make eye contact anymore. Neither one seemed willing to do or say anything to end this torture, but I know I can't take it one more second.

"Look, Sir, it's beginning to get really cold out here. What do ya' say to going someplace warm where we could talk?"

Skinner looks at me, as if to say 'thank you', then nods his head and walks with me down the stairs.

We walk side by side in silence, towards a nearby pub. As I stride beside him, my mind contemplates our e-mails to one another. The more I remember, the worse I feel. 

//God, I told him how I felt about my boss...him//

I almost stop walking and start to run in the other direction, when we arrive at the pub. We both stop at the entrance. Suddenly, I'm feeling panicky.

"Sir, maybe this is a mistake. Maybe I should just go home," I say, looking down at my shoes.

"Or maybe we should go inside and talk about this." I hear the familiar authority in his voice and I suddenly feel a sense of security and comfort come over me. I glance at him. His eyes are tender but firm. It's my turn to not speak and I just nod. I promptly pull the door open for him and he rewards me with a startling smile.

"That's a good cub," he growls, walking pass me into the pub. I find myself grinning broadly at the remark and quickly move to catch up to him...my Bear.

 

Froggy Bottom Pub

The pub is dimly lit and semi-crowded. Skinner spots an empty booth in the corner and we go towards it. Once we're seated, a waitress comes over to take our order. 

"What shall it be, boys?" she asks, giving us a friendly smile.

"Bass ale," Skinner says. Then the waitress looks at me.

"Can I have a Miller-- in a glass?" I ask.

"You can have anything you want, Sweetie. I'll be right back," she winks then moves away. When I look from her to Skinner, he's staring at me. I avert my gaze and nervously reach for the menu and browse through it.

"You want to order some dinner?" he asks, reaching for one himself.

"Huh, no, I'm not really hungry," I stammer, putting the menu back.

"Oh, I thought you were, since you started looking through the menu," he said, returning his also.

"To be honest, I was trying to hide from the stare you were giving me," I remark, embarrassed.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I was just trying to see something different about you."

"Like what?" I ask as the waitress places our drinks on the table and we thank her.

Skinner takes a sip of his beer then looks at me again.

"I don't know. Well, considering the fact that....."

"That now you know I'm a cub who likes to be naked," I say, finishing his sentence then smile at him.

"That knowledge does lend itself to no longer seeing you as my annoying yet brilliant subordinate," he says, smiling back at me.

"How do you see me now?" I ask, taking a sip from my glass.

Skinner thinks about it for a second before answering.

"I'm not quite sure. I would never have pictured someone like you as being the author of those emails."

"What do you mean by someone like me?"

He contemplates his answer again.

"Now, that I think about it, I'm wrong. At first glance, you seem totally vanilla or square, as my generation used to say, when actually you are exactly the type I could imagine writing those emails."

"Okay, and what do you mean by that?"

"Well, you're a very sexual person although you keep that side of yourself hidden. You express your sexuality secretly, not wanting those close to you to know. Everyone around you thinks you're asexual, but you know that's not true. You have a very healthy sex drive, you just prefer to keep it to yourself or to participate anonymously. That's the whole idea behind your video collection and going in chatrooms to find a playmate."

I process what he's just said. 

"Interesting... And why am I a sub/cub?"

"Maybe because it frees you. You become someone whose only purpose is to serve his Bear/Dom. There are no decisions to make, no life and death situations to deal with, no conspiracies to uncover, no unexplained cases to solve."

"Wow, you figured all that out in the little time you discovered it was me?" I ask, amazed by what he's told me.

“Like I said, I've been in the scene as a Dom for 10 years. I've experience a lot of subs and I know what type of person makes a good sub. It really wasn't that much of a surprise to find out it was you."

I nod, smiling. 

"Very good. I bet I could do the same thing with you."

"Give it a try." 

"Okay. First, how did you come up with the name Great Bear anyway?"

"Isn't it obvious?" he says smugly.

"Well, the ‘Bear’ is, but ‘Great’? Aren't you being a bit presumptuous?"

"Presumptuous? No, more like accurate," he says, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, I see," I say, surprised and excited by his arrogant posture.

"No, I doubt you do-- but you soon will," he says, watching me again.

//God, those eyes of his...they just go straight through you...// 

"So, what about you? How did you come up with your name?"

"Plan 9? It's from that old Sci-Fi movie, "Plan 9 from...."

"Outer Space," he says, finishing my sentence this time.

"You know of it?"

"Who doesn't? It's the worst movie ever made."

"Yeah, but it's great for hypnotizing your critical mind and freeing up your right brain so you can make asocio-poetic leaps," I grin. He gives me a critical look.

"I was wrong. You are the same annoying yet brilliant subordinate."

I laugh out loud then it's my turn to stare at him. His eyes move from his glass, noticing my stare.

"What?"

"Nothin'. I was just thinking about what you said in your email."

"Which one? I said a lot of things," he says, gulping down more of his beer.

"The one where you said you had this subordinate who had luscious lips that you wanted to devour."

"Oh yeah... Don't you agree that Agent Scully has luscious lips?"

"Agent Scully?! But you said you wanted to get your hands on *his* ass. You said *his*," I say, sounding a bit more excitable than I wanted to. Skinner sits back watching me, wearing an uncharacteristic grin on his face. He watches as slow awareness dawns on my face.

"Oh, you were joking. I'm the subordinate."

"I take it back...you're not so brilliant after all, just annoying," he says, drinking more of his beer.

"So, we were both attracted at each other. Whodathunkit?" I smile.

Skinner leans towards me, looking into my eyes. 

"You still haven't told me why I'm a Bear."

I sit back and eye him, narrowing my eyes.

"You're a Bear because it suits you to a tee. You not only have the physicality to pull it off, you also have a need to dominate."

"A need, huh?" he asks, giving me a small glare.

"Yeah. Not a need you desperately can't do without, but a need you desire. You enjoy having authority over people and telling them what to do. In being a Bear, you get to do it in a sexual capacity," I say, leaning back, looking smug. "So, how did I do?"

He gives me a small smile, not taking his eyes off me.

"You did fine, but you're not as accurate as you might think."

"Really? In what way?"

"You'll find out in time. So, P9, let's get down to business. You want a big burly Bear to *take* you, I recall," he says in a husky sensual voice that wakes up my cock.

I find myself swallowing hard before saying anything. 

"You still want to after finding out our identities?" I ask innocently.

"Why not? We're both the same people who wrote the emails. Although, I believe someone lied about his age," he says giving me his best surly look.

"I didn't lie about my age, because I didn't tell you my age. I just said I was young enough. You were the one who lied about having a good head of hair."

"I told you that I had hair. I didn't say anything about it being a good head of hair."

"Well, Bears are supposed to be hairy or at least have facial hair," I tell him.

"I used to have a beard and for that matter-- a decent head of hair. And I do have hair on my chest. Does that justify me being a Bear now?" he asks a bit sarcastically.

I give him a sheepish look.

"Yeah, it does. I guess we both bent the truth a little. So, you really want to go through with this?" I ask, concerned.

"I'm game if you are."

"Yeah, I guess but we're going to have to be really careful. I don't think the bureau will take too kindly to one of its Special Agents and Assistant Directors playing Dom/sub games with one another."

"I think I know something about being careful. You had no idea I was even in the scene."

"And you didn't know about me. So I guess you can say we both know how to be careful. That's good. So, what do we do now?"

"Before you knew it was me, what did you want to do once we met?" he asked.

I shrug. 

"I don't know. I guess whatever we discussed in our emails."

"And what was that?"

I suddenly find myself feeling quite embarrassed. I hope it doesn't show on my face.

"Well...um...I...um...you...ah...". I look at Skinner and he's just watching me with slight amusement. He seems to be loving watching me squirm. Suddenly he leans across the table and grabs my shoulder and squeezes it.

"I'm going to put you out of your misery, Mulder," he said with a chuckle. "It's okay. We can talk about all that stuff later. Right now, let's just sit and enjoy each other's company."

Skinner then takes his hand off my shoulder and leans back in his chair. I release the breath that I was apparently holding and lean back in my own chair. I take another sip of my beer, while peering over the glass at my table companion. He grabs the menu again and begins to read it.

"I don't know about you, but I'm beginning to feel hungry. I think I'm going to order something," he says, without looking at me.

I put down my beer and grab the other menu.

"Yeah, I guess I could eat."

"This place his the best bison burgers," Skinner admits. "I think I'll have a bison burger with American cheese and grilled onions- and a side of sweet potato fries," he says putting back the menu and gesturing to the waitress.

"That sounds good. I think I'll have the same," I say, putting away my menu also.

The waitress comes over and takes our orders and goes away- leaving us alone again. We sit in somewhat uncomfortable silent for a while until I break it.

"So, you've been here before?" 

"No, I haven't."

I give him a confused expression.

"But you said that this place has the best bison burgers?"

"Yeah, they do...I heard that they do," he added, smiling at me.

//Skinner was actually smiling at me//

Suddenly I'm feeling embarrassed again and lower my eyes to a water spot on the table. I begin to make circles in it with my finger. All the while I can feel Skinner staring at me, but I don't dare look up at him.

"So, Mulder, why so nervous? You're not new to the scene or being a sub?"

I look up then and feel even more embarrassed that he saw that I was nervous. I shug.

"I guess I'm a bit nervous because..." I lower my eyes again, then finish the sentence raising them, "it's you, Sir."

Skinner frowned.

"You're nervous because it's me?"

"Yes Sir. You're not just any Dom/Bear- you're my...boss."

"Mulder, I thought you said you wanted to go ahead with this."

"I do Sir...very much...it's just that...I'm a little nervous...that's all", I admit uncomfortably.

Skinner gives me that smile again. It goes straight to my cock.

"That's totally understandable Mulder, but you have nothing to be nervous about. I think the fact that it's me and it's you makes this situation better," 

Skinner says downing the last of his beer.

"How so Sir?"

"Well, we have history. Although we don't have a close relationship, we still are familiar with each other and knows certain things about our personalities."

"That's true, but I know you can be quite intimidating Sir and that's not very calming," I tell Skinner, knowing I'm not telling him anything he doesn't already know.

"I would say that's a good quality for a Bear, wouldn't you?"

Just as I was about to give Skinner my answer, the waitress comes with our dinner. She places the plates infront of us and asks if we want another beer. When we say yes, she goes away to fetch them. We begin to eat our meal.

"Mmmm, this burger is good! This is my first bison burger and definitely not my last," I say, taking another big bite.

"I told you so...did you doubt me?" he asked without humor.

I looked up at him with a mouth full of burger. He sounded serious and when I looked at him, he looked like his old surly self. I chewed and swallowed, then responded.

"No, not at all Sir! I was just stating fact...it's a great burger."

Skinner narrows his eyes at me, then begins to eat his burger. The waitress brings our beers and after we tell her we don't want anything else, she tells us to enjoy our meal, then goes away.

We finish our dinner without much talk and very little eye contact. Once we were done, Skinner asked me if I wanted dessert and I tell him no. He then begins to take out his wallet. I do the same.

"Put your wallet away. This is on me," he says taking out his credit card and waving the waitress over.

"Sir, no, I can't let you pay for me," I demand.

"And why not?"

"Because...I can pay for my own dinner."

"No one said you couldn't. I just want to pay, so put away your wallet...and that's an order", he adds in his best AD voice.

I watch him for a moment, then put away my wallet. Skinner smiles at me again.

"That's a good little cub," he says as the waitress takes away the bill folder and Skinner's credit card. Those chocolate eyes wash over me again.

"You're going to learn to obey me the first time, do you understand?"

I swallow hard and adjust my shorts.

"Yes Sir."

He continues to eye me until the waitress returns. Skinner fills out the bill, includes a tip, then signs it.

"Darlin', the burgers were great and the service was wonderful. This is for you," Skinner says, handing the bill folder to the waitress with a wink. She takes it and tells us good-bye. Then he turns towards me.

"So, where to now?"

I look at him and think about it. I want to say, 'how about my place?' but I don't think my crappy little apartment is suitable, so I say:

"How about your place?"

"Okay, you can follow me in your car."

I nod and we walk out together to our respective cars. I wait for Skinner to put out, then I follow him to his apartment in Crystal City. I'm not sure what lies ahead for me there, but I'll have all night to find out.

 

The End


End file.
